guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Securing Echovald Forest
I was previously in a Kurzick guild that used this quest to Faction Farm every single day. You do not need to have a player start the quest in the beginning. Starting the quest will spawn additional enemies on the path. Instead of starting the quest have the runners immediately go to their designated quest objective. The rest of the party must die once the runners have left. After completing their portion of the run, a runner should die. Once all party members are dead the party will ressurect near Scoutmaster Arne. Each member may then take the quest and accept the reward. Once the reward has been taken party members should step away so the party knows when it's okay to reenter the conservatory. In this way it is possible to obtain 10,000 Kurzick faction in under an hour. We should just leave it saying, "Using any sort of running build, examples "here",..." with a link to the builds because when I do this quest, I use an N/A running build for running the bridge and assassins tend to be very useful runners on this quest. --Rei 14:50, 22 August 2006 (CDT) *This doesn't really seem to be a solo run, the wording should be changed a bit. The chances are if someone needs to look up the builds they arent going to make it to all 4 locations solo.(Mercurius Ter Maxim 02:43, 14 September 2006 (CDT)) FYI, by "incomplete" the article means "even if you complete all objectives, but do not get the reward." So saving time by warping to the Conservatory and walking out does not work! Yay, I love Factions' linear fedex quests. -Scyfer 12:36, 7 December 2006 (CST) Time of completion How long does a single run take?--172.134.119.175 20:18, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Two minutes Morgan Fairweather 01:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) hff builds, movies how 2 Hfff luxon and kurzick builds, movies and how 2 here Groups I had the following groups. I mention this because I took the quest after 90% done vanquishing and had to find them. *Group right before the bridge (NW side). *Group after bridge, follow cliff to where you can go down to water. *Group roughly in the area of the mushroom (I think a bit east of it). *Group at top of stairs by the Locus Assassin boss (not the stairs the quest references, the stairs with the base closer to the shore location). *Group at the shore location. *Group a barely south of the Ranger Warden boss (the only one that was annoying to find). I don't think they always spawn at exactly these locations, but it might be a good reference if you need to find them as I did. Better yet, don't take the quest if your vanquishing (unless you come from the gate by the quest giver, and want the extra foes). Here are alternate locations I've noticed them when I used to do faction farm running. *Group north of quest giver but south of Mantis Monk boss. *Group by stairs (the stairs from the quest) --Mooseyfate 01:57, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Nerf Ok, since the update of November 13, it is no longer possible to do HFFFing by doing this quest, because it's now an objective to KILL Luxon mobs at the checkpoints. (This is what I think about it, if someone does find a way, please post it here...) :It's possible to maybe send out a bunch of Trapper heroes and take out all the Luxons as soon as they spawn? But that's not worth the trouble anyway... (T/ ) 13:28, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, of course, that could be an option, but it takes considerably more time than the old way, and, as you mentioned, isn't worth all the trouble, considering some of the new (and in this case, better) options they introduced... Uchiha Sauke 13:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::In theory it would be possible to make heroes that killed the luxons, but i suppose that would be hard considering traps would just be interrupted and they need Shadow Form to not be killed on the run. Also, Fort Aspenwood is now more profitable than this quest was ever (tested, and true as long as you have a 2:1 win ratio, and that is more than enough now that they've made FA so fckn easy), and also it gives balth faction for zkeys :) give it up guys. ~ ProblematicPlum 03:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC)